Rock Bottom
by Words Unleashed
Summary: Starts at the end of Migration after the scene with Jackson and April at the bar. Written from my need to have some interaction between Jackson and April. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Starts at the end of Migration after the scene with Jackson and April at the bar, short start but will add more later_

Key: A: April J: Jackson K: Alex

Jackson sat at Joe's drinking for a while after April had stormed out. Everything was such a mess. He couldn't believe how things had deteriorated over the past 24 hours, April failing the boards, Seattle pulling her place on the program. He just wanted to talk to her, she was his best friend, or was she more? He was so thrown by that question, he didn't think he knew the answer to anything anymore. All he knew was that she was hurting, that she had hit rock bottom and he wanted to be there for her, to try to make things better. He hauled himself up and decided to make his way home. He just hoped that she'd be there when he got back.

Alex was in the kitchen when he walked in

J: Hey

K: Hey man, where have you been?

J: Just stopped off at Joe's for a bit

K: You should have said, I'd have joined you. I could have used a few drinks after today.

J: I heard Robbins lost it with you over Hopkins and pulled you from the Boise twins. Sorry you missed out of that but you must be over the moon about Hopkins

K: Yeah, it's pretty wild right?

They shared a smile before Alex lowered his voice

K: How's Kepner?

J: She's not talking about it. Is she here?

Alex nodded and inclined his head to the bedrooms

Jackson took a deep breath before heading to April's door. He knocked on it firmly

J: April

A: Leave me alone Jackson

J: Come on April, let me in. I'm not gonna go away until you let me in.

Jackson started to bang on the door in a steady rhythm every so often calling out April's name

After 10 mins April pulled open her door

A: Will you stop?

J: No, I want to talk to you

Jackson gently pushed past April into her room before turning round and facing her

J: I'm not leaving until you talk to me. You've been avoiding talking to me ever since we got back from San Francisco. You are the most important person here, please will you talk to me? Or yell at me, or rant at me? Or something!

April sat down on the side of her bed and said in a small voice

A: I don't want to talk. And I don't want your pity

Jackson knelt in front of her so he could look her in the face as he spoke

J: It's not pity April. I care about you. If you don't want to talk then fine but I'm staying right here, ok? This isn't just for you, it's for me too.

He sat next to April and put his arm around her

A: I'm so tired Jackson

Jackson stood and lifted her into his arms before moving to the other side of the bed to lay her down.

He pulled across a chair to sit near where April lay and held her hand.

A: You don't have to…..

Jackson put a finger over her lips to stop her talking.

J: I'm here because I want to be.

He stared at her lips and ran his thumb lightly over them. He wanted to lean over and kiss her but after what had happened at the bar he held himself back.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Grey's Anatomy blah blah. Just some Jackson and April stuff before my season finale which will no doubt be a polar opposite to whatever Shonda has planned. Let me know what you think _

Key - A: April J: Jackson K: Alex

He sat holding her hand and watched April drift off to sleep. It didn't take long but he suspected the combination of the emotions of the past couple of days and all the shots had helped. He knew he should get up and go to bed but he didn't want to leave her in case she woke and wanted to talk. He wanted to be there for her but for once he was stuck for what to say or do for the best. His mind replayed the events of the day over and he still couldn't believe that even Seattle had pulled her place. Damn!

He continued to watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful. His mind strayed to San Francisco. He'd lost his mind when she had kissed him, a few kisses, a few words and a couple of looks and all his thought had gone flying out the window. He remembered the kissing, the touching, the sex, the really great sex – it had blown his mind. He smiled to himself as he watched her and remembered. He forgot about all the confusion of the day and forgot all sense of time as he sunk into the memories. He felt his eyelids droop so blinked rapidly and found himself looking into April's sleepy soft brown eyes.

J: Hey you, go back to sleep

A: You look uncomfortable in that chair

J: I'll be fine

A: It's not good for people to sleep like that

J: Not leaving April

She smiled at him sleepily

A: At least lie down

J: Are you sure?

A: Hmmmm

Jackson watched as April turned over and moved to the other side of the bed. He stood up and stretched before removing his sneakers and lay on the bed beside her. He reached out his arm and placed his hand on her back. She turned towards him placing her hand on his before sighing and closing her eyes again. As she drifted off to sleep again he placed his free hand on top of hers and watched her until sleep swept over him too

April stirred gently from her sleep, with a feeling of relaxation and warmth. Yesterday's events came rushing back and she gave a little moan before opening her eyes to find Jackson's grey blue eyes watching her. He greeted her softly.

J: Hi

A: Hey

J: You ok?

April murmured a soft reply

A: Hmmm

Jackson sat up but continued to look at April to watch her reaction

J: Is it ok that I crashed here?

April nodded her head slowly

J: I wasn't sure but I didn't want to leave

A: It's ok Jackson. I guess I appreciated the company but I'd still rather not…you know

Jackson watched her intently and nodded understandingly

J: We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to but you need to understand something. You are my best friend and important to me so I reserve the right to be concerned ok? I'm not trying to pressure you or pity you but you can't stop me from caring April.

April's eyes filled and she nodded as she sat up using this to steady her emotions

J: I'm here if you need me ok?

A: Sure.

J: Ok.

He got up

J: We should probably get ready for work. Do you want to get in the bathroom first?

A: Please

J: I'll make some coffee.

He moved towards the door as April got up

A: Jackson

He turned to face April in the open doorway

J: Yeah?

April smiled sadly at him

A: Thanks

He smiled back

J: Anytime April. Anytime

* * *

April was in the kitchen, showered and changed, eating breakfast when she heard footsteps and Alex's voice

K: Thank God! I can smell coffee

He sniffed the air appreciatively. April smiled and filled a mug with coffee and pushed it across the table towards him

K: Morning and thank you

He sank into a chair by the table

A: Hey

April inclined her head towards the side

A: Eggs and pancakes up there if you are hungry

K: Are you kidding?

He got up and helped himself to breakfast

K: I can always eat, besides you cook a great breakfast

April smiled and then steeled herself before clearing her throat and speaking to Alex. She didn't notice Jackson silently padding down to the kitchen freshly showered and changed

A: I forgot to say yesterday, congratulations on John Hopkins Alex

K: Thanks, I'm still taking it in. Who'd have thought they would have wanted me?

A: You're great in paeds Alex, you'll make a great attending

K: Thanks

April shrugged as Jackson spoke to make his presence known

J: Breakfast!

A: Eggs and pancakes

Jackson headed for the food while she filled another mug with coffee. She handed it to Jackson who smiled gratefully

J: Thanks April

J: Bathroom is all yours.

Alex wolfed down his breakfast and headed for the shower

J: So what are you doing later after work? Fancy going to watch a movie?

A: Sure, I'll check what's on

J: Unless there is something good on TV tonight? And you'd rather stay in?

A: I'll check and we can decide later

J: Cool. We could grab some beers and takeout

April's eyes narrowed and she asked suspiciously

A: Is there a game on tonight?

Jackson gave a short laugh

J: Nope. Not that I know of. Don't sound so mistrustful

April stuck her tongue out at him playfully

A: We should ask Alex or maybe we should be celebrating you guys passing the boards and your great offers

J: We already celebrated at Meredith's remember?

A: Yeah, but that was before everyone had decided what they were doing and where

Jackson looked intently at April before shaking his head

J: Nah, same thing

A: I better finish getting ready

Jackson nodded and watched April walk away. He made a mental note to speak to Alex when he came down to make sure he had plans for the evening. He wanted to spend some time alone with April.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Grey's Anatomy blah blah. I know nothing about hospitals, medical interns, emergency procedures or medicine so I have just made loads of stuff up (quite badly, I'll admit). This would be the season finale the way I would have wanted it to happen, the plane would still have crashed but Owen would have picked up the call from Boise Memorial Hospital way sooner and checked on his people dammit! Let me know what you think _

Key - A: April J: Jackson K: Alex M: Meredith D: Derek L: Lexie C: Cristina O: Owen S: Sloan B: Bailey T: Torres Z: Arizona

W: Webber Te: Teddy R: Laura Mk: Mack

Meredith's eyes flickered open at the sounds of birds in flight to see sky overhead. A pain at the back of her head jarred the peaceful quiet and she closed her eyes again.

C: Mer

The sound of a voice intruded

C: Meredith

She opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of Cristina in front of her and blinked a few times to try to focus

M: Cristina

The desperate tone of her friend's voice made her concentrate

C: Meredith. Get up. You need to get up.

She started to take in her surroundings and realised they were outside, somewhere with trees. She thought she could hear screams and shook her head as she tried to sit up. The screams became louder instead of fading. This couldn't be right.

M: What's happening?

C: The plane crashed.

M: What are you saying?

C: We were on a plane and it crashed!

M: Derek. Where's Derek? Where's Lexie?

C: I've lost my shoe

M: Cristina, where is Derek?

C: I don't know. I need to find my shoe.

* * *

April Kepner looked at the schedule for the following week and sighed. She picked up the phone to Laura, one of the residents on the night shift and hoped that she hadn't gone to sleep yet. A tired female voice answered the phone

R: Hello?

A: Laura, it's April Kepner. I hope I didn't wake you

R: No, I just got in and was getting ready to get some sleep. What's going on? Is there a trauma? Do I need to come back in as standby?

A: No, no. Um, I thought that …. um, as you had passed the boards we should swap, I would do the nights and you should do the days

R: I'm sure that's not necessary April…..

A: I wouldn't expect you to do the scheduling, I'd still do all that but I think it would be for the best. I mean what better way to prepare you for next year right?

R: April…

A: It would mean you would be here at the same time as some of the best surgeons like Shepherd, Altman and Torres. I seem to recall your speciality being ortho, right? Torres is amazing and….

R: Have you run this past the Chief?

A: He won't mind, it'll be fine. Don't worry about that.

R: April….

A: Please?

Laura sighed

R: Ok, how about we try it for a couple of days to see how it goes?

A: Excellent, so I'll see you tomorrow morning…

R: Wait tomorrow? I'll need to do a double shift!

A: No, I'll do tonight unless we need you as standby

R: Hold up, what's with the urgency? In the next few days will be ok, it'll make it easier on both of us, you know allow gradual adjustment to the hours change

A: How about the day after tomorrow?

R: Seriously?

A: Yes, I think a quicker change would be better for everyone

R: April, what is going on?

A: Nothing, I just think that this is a good time to do this.

R: Hmmm….

A: Great, so that's sorted. The day after tomorrow, you won't regret it.

R: Apr…

April had hung up the phone and Laura breathed out deeply shaking her head putting back the receiver

R: We'll see

* * *

Arizona was still screaming and Cristina couldn't take anymore. She needed to think as clearly as she could

C: Shut up! SHUT UP!

Arizona's screams subsided to smaller moans. Meredith made a tourniquet and removed the fragment that had been stuck in her leg

M: ARGH! Cristina, would you give me a hand please? I need to get up.

Cristina held out her left hand to help Meredith stand which Meredith found odd

M: What's wrong with your arm?

C: I think it's dislocated

The heard a moan and turned to see Mark Sloan stumble round from the side of the plane.

* * *

B: Kepner, incoming, I need you with me please

A: Of course Dr Bailey

W: Do you need another pair of hands Bailey?

B: If you and Kepner cover this then I can go and check on some of my patients. I've been trying to get around to them all morning

W: Sure thing, we'll page you if we need you. That reminds me, I've spoken to Karev, Grey and Yang. I'm arranging a dinner for the 5th year residents on this shift, tomorrow night, 8.00 pm. I've booked a table. Don't be late

The ambulance sped in

A: Ummm

Webber surged forward before April could say any more. April ran forward to hear the paramedics run down and to push the patient in. She'd have time to sort out the dinner thing later.

* * *

They lifted the rubble that had settled on top of Arizona's legs and helped her to sit up. Her left leg bone had broken and was poking through the cuts on her leg. They searched through things on the plane and found things to brace the leg and took them back to Arizona who had been talking to the pilot who was trapped in the cockpit.

Z: Where are Lexie and Shepherd?

C: We don't know.

M: I need to look for Derek.

Z: Leave this with me. I can do this. Someone needs to stop the pilot from moving, and you need to go and find them

C: Are you sure you can handle this?

Z: Yes

Mark and Cristina found a board and some tape and Mark taped the pilot to the board to prevent further injuries

S: What's that banging noise?

Arizona pointed to her right towards a big clump of trees

Z: It's coming from over there

C: Mark, I need you to pop it back in

Mark nodded at Cristina and placed a hand on her arm

C: Wait, wait, wait

She breathed out and then nodded at Mark ok

Mark pushed her arm back into place, Cristina let out a loud scream of pain.

* * *

Jackson's pager went off and he ran down meeting Karev also running down the hall.

J: You get a page too

K: Yup, let's hope it's no more shootings

Jackson groaned

J: Please tell me it's not.

They went and stood near April as hospital staff gathered. The Chief looked dazed.

K: I'm getting a bad feeling about this

Richard Webber ascended the stairs with Dr Owen Hunt and the two conversed quickly in hushed tones

W: Hunt, what's going on? You don't look with it.

O: I've had a call from Boise. Our ….

He paused and took a breath

O: Our people haven't got there.

W: What? Did you call them?

O: Yes, I just got off the phone a moment ago. They have already alerted the airport, they have started the search procedure

Richard held Owen's look and grimly nodded

W: Let's just tell people what the situation is and go from there

They both nodded and turned to face the assembled group

O: Ok, people. Quiet down please and gather round. I've er..had a phonecall from Boise. Er…

He cleared his throat and looked out, keeping his eyes focused past the staff of Seattle Grace.

O: It would seem that there has been some sort of problem as our group of people do not appear to have arrived there yet

The collective gasped and began to speak amongst themselves

W: Quiet down now people and listen up

Everyone fell silent and looked up again

O: I know this is a shock, but I need to ask you, for now, to please keep doing what we do every day. We need to deal with the patients that we have on site here and give them the best care possible. We will be closed for incoming traumas and they will be diverted to other hospitals. I will update you all as soon as I know more. Thank you for your time.

K: Fuck

April and Jackson just nodded wordlessly in agreement to the soft swearword that had been uttered by Alex.

O: Dr Webber, Dr Altman, Dr Bailey and Dr Torres with me now please. Avery, Karev and Kepner. You too.

Webber approached Hunt and the rest followed the Chief and former Chief to the conference room in silent shock.

O: Richard

W: You need to stand down while this is going on Hunt

O: I will not sit around and do nothing, I can't do that….

W: I'm not saying you need to but I think that all calls should be diverted to someone else for the time being

O: Would you…?

W: Of course

Once in the conference room Hunt and Webber turned to the small group

O: Firstly, Torres I'm sorry to drop this on you in front of everyone. I should have pulled you to one side but I didn't want to lose any time.

Callie bit her lip and nodded, not trusting herself to speak

O: Ok, we need to prepare a plan, call in our standbys and prepare to receive our people back. The airport have started the search procedure, it is thought that the plane with our people has gone down and we need to prepare for every eventuality. We will not fail our team, ok?

Te: Have you phoned Air Rescue? I have some army contacts I could get hold of, see if they can help with the search?

Hunt nodded

A: Might also be an idea to try the Search and Rescue and Air Ambulance crews, see if they can help or at least be on stand by

W: Good idea Kepner, would you sort that out? I will be interim Chief for the purposes of this incident, Dr Hunt will continue to make announcements but due to personal relationships everything comes through me.

A: Of course.

W: Karev, would you take Dr Hunt and Dr Torres to go and get a hot drink and settle them in a comfortable waiting area. Meet us back here when you are done please.

Alex nodded and left with Owen and Callie

A: We should also get prepared for people with loss of blood and hypothermia. As well as be prepared to turn some treatment rooms into OR's if necessary.

They all fed in details and thughs on how to prepare. April and Dr Webber agreed which were necessary and assigned relevant tasks to various members of staff to be performed in preparation. When Alex returned Dr Webber listed the things he needed to take care of.

W: I don't need to tell you how important this is people. Let's stay as focused as we can and get ready to be useful

April and Teddy stayed in the conference room to use the phones. The rest all departed at speed to deal with the tasks at hand. April turned to Teddy

A: The Search and Rescue will send people out but they are short and need a doctor

Te: I'll go, let's go talk to Dr Webber

They found him just down the corridor conferring with Bailey and filled him in on the situation

Te: I'll go

W: No, we need to keep you here. We are already down three attendings and we need to keep Torres and Hunt away from this if at all possible

A: I can go

W: You have declared trauma as a speciality...

He nodded his agreement.

W: The moment you find our people …..

A: I'll be on the phone with a report of any injuries, if I 'm not sure of anything I'll call through.

April raced off with Dr Webber to grab a coat and grab some supplies to take out with her. They were waiting on the roof when a Search and Rescue Air Ambulance touched down. A man jumped out of the helicopter and came across to meet them. Dr Webber passed him blankets whilst speaking to him

W: This is April Kepner, she is a fifth year resident here. I know I speak for the hospital when I say thank you for your help. We sure appreciate it.

Mk: No worries, we know you'd take good care of one of us if needed.

Webber and April nodded.

W: Be careful out there Kepner.

April smiled and nodded whilst moving forward with the man towards the helicopter. She stuck out her hand and shook hands with the man, having to shout to be heard.

A: Hi, I'm April

Mk: Hey, I'm Mack. Welcome aboard.

* * *

Mark, Cristina and Meredith walked through the trees walking towards the banging noise calling out for Derek and Lexie. As they drew nearer all they could see was a hand banging a seatbelt on part of the plane that must have come apart from the rest.

S: Lexie!

Lexie was trapped, pinned down by the part of the plane she was banging on

L: Mark?

S: Lex!

He grabbed her hand and kissed it

S: How are you doing?

L: I'm great

S: Atta girl.

Meredith crouched down where Mark had lain to see her sister

M: Lexie? You ok?

She took the hand that Mark had been holding and squeezed.

L: I'm so glad to see you guys

M: Have you seen Derek?

L: No. Not seen or heard anyone until you guys got here.

Meredith stood back up and was replaced by Cristina

C: Hey Lex, can you break it down for me?

Lexie smiled and reeled off a load of symptoms to Cristina. Cristina nodded sadly.

C: We'll be right back, ok?

L: Ok

Cristina stood up and went to join the others. She recited the symptoms that Lexie had given her.

C: Mer, you go and see if you can find Derek, we'll stay, try to help Lexie.

Meredith looked helplessly in the direction of where her sister was imprisoned before nodding and going off to find Derek

S: We need to get her out of there, fast.

* * *

B: Avery! Karev! Have you both lost something?

J: No. Dr Bailey, have you seen April?

B: She went out with Search and Rescue

J: She what?

K: Is that the best idea under the circumstances?

B: What circumstances?

Alex and Jackson stepped closer to Bailey and lowered their voices

J: She's taken failing the boards pretty badly. I've been worried that she might be depressed

K: Not to mention all the hospitals pulling her job offers

J: Including Seattle Grace

Bailey and Alex both hissed out a shocked What? at the same time

K: Are you kidding me? When did that happen?

B: Never mind that Karev, that's not important!

K: No wonder she's hitting rock bottom. I mean I'd be feeling pretty crap and drowning my sorrows if that was me

B: Karev!

K: What? I'm just saying!

B: Look, I'm sure it'll be fine. Kepner is a great surgeon and very good at dealing with trauma, keeping a cool head even with crazy people waving guns in her face. She has stayed focused and helped organise our preparations, she stepped up to it. She'll be fine.

Jackson and Alex nodded slowly before heading down the corridor towards the emergency room.

Miranda Bailey watched them go and repeated quietly under her breath to reassure herself

B: She'll be fine

She breathed out loudly and raised her voice a little bit, making it firmer

B: She'll be fine

W: Who'll be fine Bailey?

B: Um, something we need to talk about it a bit later Chief. I just wanted to go down and see Tuck quickly.

W: Sure, sounds like a good idea, get yourself some food too, it's going to be a long day and we all need to keep our strength up.

He started to walk of and then remembered something

W: Oh, Bailey, Kepner suggested that we keep an eye on Zola so if you are going down to see Tuck perhaps you could check on her as well.

B: Of course sir, I'll check Sofia too

Webber nodded again before walking off

Bailey nodded to herself

B: She'll be fine.

* * *

_Phew, sorry that update was really long wasn't it?_


End file.
